A Life at War
by Claire Ride
Summary: Max- A woman wishing to fight. Fang- A young man forced to fight by the decision of a judge. Iggy- A young man wishing just to live up to the high expectations of his father. A life as a teenager living through WW2 is not an easy one. Rated T for possible bloody violence and what not and I'll be throwing in some comedy here and there. No wings! Might add the other charactes.


**Hello my fan fiction brethren! I'm just gonna dabble in this story…I've been watching the military channel a lot, and WW2 has been on my mind, so why not make a story about it? Anyways, I'll do my normal comedic disclaimer and, to be honest, this story has a pretty comedic first chapter. I didn't try it, it just happens! I don't understand!**

**Iggy: Calm down, kid. **

**Me: I. Am. A. Lady! **

**Iggy: Ladies don't sit on the couch all day eating potato sticks…**

**Me: B-but…they are so tempting! They come in a can! This is why Pringles are so tempting! It's the can!**

**Iggy: You don't even come close to owning Maximum Ride.**

**Me: You live to break hearts. Here's the first chapter! **

* * *

_**A Life at War**_

_**Women Finally Allowed**_

I knew that this decision would be one of the most difficult one's that I would ever make in my whole life, but seeing how everything was playing out, it felt like I had to do this. I raised the pair of scissors like a war weapon and stared myself down in the mirror. It was now or never!

"Max! What are you doing!" A screech was heard from behind me and I dropped the pair of scissors in surprise.

There in the bathroom doorway stood my younger sister, by three years, Ella. Her eyes were wide with surprise, probably as wide as mine at the moment. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before I finally had the courage to say something.

"So…" I trailed off. "lovely weather we're having…" I know. This was a very cliché saying, but I was hanging out on a limb right now.

Ella just continued to stare me down, like I was some alien. "What were you about to do?" She forcefully asked, staring at the fallen scissors on the floor.

I'll tell you this. I'm not suicidal, even though it may look like it at the moment. Can I say I'm a future warrior? I just felt like I _had _to do something. Anything. Maybe even everything, if so possible. Let me explain the little ordeal I'm in right now. The year was 1941, and we were in the middle of one of the biggest wars in history, normally called World War II.

"What were you about to do?" She repeated with her teeth gritted together.

I took an extremely huge breath. "Ella, I'm at that age where I feel like I just have to be myself." She gave me a 'shut-up-I-know-you're-just-giving-me-bull-crap'. I sighed. "Fine, I'm planning on joining the military."

It felt like I was clairvoyant, because Ella's reaction was exactly what I pictured. "What?" I had to shove my fist in her mouth to muffle that scream. I didn't want mom to know about my little plan.

"Ella," My voice changed into that serious tone that I was always proud about. "I kind of feel like I have to do this," I thought for moment. "and I feel bad for dad and all…"

Jeb, my father, was only one of the millions of men that had to apply for the military draft. He went into battle for the first time two years ago. Our family has been getting shortly written letters with scrawled hand writing off and on these two years. I could tell my mom was worried sick about him, but decided to cover up her worry with extreme cleaning.

"Just because you feel bad about dad getting drafted doesn't mean you have to throw your life away!" Ella screeched. Her screeching was becoming a habit now. "And you're a girl! You shouldn't be joining the military!"

I picked up the scissors and starting snipping in the air. "That was why I was going to cut my hair!"

"But your still a girl! You still bleed, like a girl," I made the 'duh' face. "and you have boobs not abs!"

I looked down at my chest. Sure, I was a girl, but I was a flat girl. Well, I wasn't completely flat, but I could just use ace bandages to flatten the rest of it. Problem solved!

"What are you going to do about your period, huh?" She smirked, thinking that she trapped me in a corner.

"Rip out my uterus in a fit of anger?" She didn't enjoy my joke. "Okay, I'll just bring a whole bunch of pads."

"You know they take showers together…and they do physicals." Well, that is something I didn't know.

"What?" Now it was my turn to screech. "B-but…I wanted to have this really cool dramatic military entrance…and stuff."

My little sister started laughing at me. "I'll tell you this now, even though I'll regret it later, but they just started letting women into the military."

"So, I don't have to cut my hair?" I made more snipping motions in the air.

Ella gave me a look, like I was stupid or something. "I can't believe you thought women couldn't be in the military anymore." She started laughing at my misfortune. "I really can't believe you were about to have an 'empowering' hair cutting session in our bathroom!"

Okay, believe me. The military probably just started accepting women, because I could have sworn some of my friends weren't able to get in. At least it's one last thing I have to worry about. I won't have to hide my sex, but I might have to hide my age. I'm only seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in a few months, so it's not like it mattered to me at all.

"You're only seventeen, Maxine!" She really knows where to stab me, huh?

"I'll just tell them I'm eighteen! Simple!" I'm a hopeful thinker.

"What will you tell mom? This would kill her!" Ella walked into the bathroom, closer to me, and finally closed the door.

This was going to be the hardest part of the whole 'Running away from home and joining the military' thing. I was scared about my mother's reaction and I didn't want to upset her, but all I see everyday is the war covering every newspaper and every magazine. I felt like I had to do something about it. I know I'm not some superhero, but at least I wasn't just sitting back watching everything happen.

"Ella, I'm joining the military and you will keep quiet about it, alright?" Her eyes started to tear up, but she nodded anyways. "Besides," I smiled and flexed my armed. "I'm tough for a girl!"

* * *

**Alright, so I guess I'm back to writing? Maybe? Does this story suck so far? Ha-ha! Review please! I made Max think that women still had to sneak into the military, but actually in 1941, women were being allowed to fit in the WAC, WASP, and WAVE. (I totally just googled that stuff) Anyways, I was just thinking I should get back into fan fiction…and I had a can of potato sticks, so I thought "Hell, why not!" and now I'm here. Next chapter shall have a splash of Fang!**

**Oh…and it's a habit that I write down my thoughts during this chapter. Q.D.C (Quotes During Chapter) **

**- "Oh gawd, potato sticks *shoves food in mouth* sooooo goooood!" **

**- "Sister Wives? WTF MAN! NO! THAT'S SICK! GROSS! And your name is Cody…and its spelled with a 'K'…wow you're sooooo cool! *so much sarcasm*" **

**- "Wow 'My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding'…dear lawd! How can you wear that outfit, chica?" **


End file.
